deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Suleiman the Magnificent vs Oda Nobunaga
Suleiman the Magnificent, the Ottoman sultan who seized large parts of Eastern Europe and brought the Ottoman Empire to its height. vs Oda Nobunaga, the Japanese daimyo who initiated the unification of Japan. WHO IS DEADLIEST!? =Combatants (modified from Wikipedia)= Suleiman the Magnificent Suleiman the Magnificent (1494-1566), also known as "Suleiman The Lawgiver" for his complete reconstruction of the Ottoman legal system. Suleiman became a prominent monarch of 16th century Europe, presiding over the apex of the Ottoman Empire's military, political and economic power from . Suleiman personally led Ottoman armies to conquer the Christian strongholds of Belgrade, Rhodes, and most of Hungary before his conquests were checked at the Siege of Vienna in 1529. He annexed most of the Middle East in his conflict with the Safavids and large swathes of North Africa as far west as Algeria. Under his rule, the Ottoman fleet dominated the seas from the Mediterranean to the Red Sea and the Persian Gulf. Oda Nobunaga Oda Nobunaga (織田 信長), June 23, 1534 – June 21, 1582) was the initiator of the unification of Japan under the rule of the shogun in the late 16th century, a ruling that ended only with the opening of Japan to the Western world in 1868. He was also a major daimyo during the Sengoku period of Japanese history. His opus was continued, completed and finalized by his successors Toyotomi Hideyoshi and Tokugawa Ieyasu. He was the second son of Oda Nobuhide, a deputy shugo (military governor) with land holdings in Owari Province. Nobunaga lived a life of continuous military conquest, eventually conquering a third of Japanese daimyo before his death in 1582. His successor, Toyotomi Hideyoshi, a loyal Oda supporter, would eventually become the first man to conquer all of Japan and the first ruler of all Japan since the Ōnin War. =Weapons= Close Range Weapons Yataghan (Suleiman) The Yataghan is a long knife or short sword about 75 centimeters in length. The weapon had no handguard, and a forward-curving single edged blade. Wakizashi (Oda) The Wakizashi is a Japanese short sword with a blade between 30 and 60 centimeters, similar in appearance to a smaller katana. The wakizashi had a short, single edged, slightly curving blade for close combat, and in some case, committing ritual suicide. 119's Edge Suleiman's Yataghan for its longer reach. Swords Kilij (Suleiman) The Kilij is a Turkish scimitar with a pronounced curve and a reinforced point. The kilij is a powerful slashing weapon that, as seen on an episode of Deadliest Warrior is capable of slicing a pig carcass in half. Katana (Oda) The katana is the classic "samurai sword", with an extremely sharp curved single-edged blade forged from layers of hard, medium and soft steel to provide the optimum combination of strength and flexibility. 119's edge Both swords are powerful cutting weapons, even. Polearms Ottoman Halberd (Suleiman) The halberd is a polearm that combines and axe, a spearpoint, and a spike mounted on a 5-6 foot pole. The spear was effective in combat with mounted opponents, with spike allowing the user to hook onto a cavalry man and pull them off their horse. Yari (Oda) The yari is straight-bladed spear with a blade on top anywhere from less than one to three feet in length. The pole can be up over six meters in length. The yari often had a crossbar under the blade. Around the time of Oda Nobunaga, yari were often used in combination of firearms, with the yari covering the gunners as they reloaded. 119's Edge Oda's Yari, for its greater length. Blunt Weapons Flanged Mace (Suleiman) The flanged mace is a metal blunt weapon with flanges, or narrow sections to focus the impact. The weapon could easily crush bones. Chigiriki The chigiriki is a Japanese flail consisting of a wooden staff with a metal weight chained to the end. The weapon can be used as a blunt instrument or to entangle and opponents weapon. 119's Edge Oda Nobunaga's Chigiriki for its versatility. Bows Turkish Recurve Bow (Suleiman) The Turkish recurved bow made from a laminate of wood, horn, and animal sinew. This gave it greater flexibility, allowing it to fire arrows with greater force. The Turks were skilled at using the weapon on horseback. Yumi (Oda) The yumi is a large Japanese longbow, sometimes being longer than the user is tall. The weapon is made from a composite of wood, bamboo, and leather. 119's edge Suleiman's composite bow for its greater mobility. Firearms Ottoman Matchlock (Suleiman) The Ottomans used a simple type of matchlock firearm, a musket fired using a slow-burning cord or "match" the was placed against a touchhole using a spring loaded mechanism activated by a simple trigger. The matchlock was most effective when fired in volleys at relatively close ranges, where it proved effective at piercing even plate armor. Tanegashima Musket (Oda) Named for the island on which muskets were first introduced to Japan by the Portuguese, the Tanegashima is a matchlock. Like all matchlock weapons, it proved most effective at relatively close ranges, when fired volleys, with musketeers covered by polearms. Oda Nobunaga used this tactic to his advantage at the Battle of Nanashino. 119's Edge The Ottoman musket and the Tanegashima are effectively the same thing, even. Artillery http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Great_Turkish_Bombard Great Turkish Bombard (Suleiman) The Great Turkish Bombard, also known as the Dardanelles Gun, was a massive siege cannon built in 1464. The gun fired a massive 63cm ball. Over 400 years after it was built, in 1807, the Dardanelles Gun was fired on a fleet of British ships and functioned perfectly, causing 28 casualties. The gun could be divided into two pieces for easier transport Bronze 2 Pounder (Oda) The 16th-century Japanese did not use much in the way of heavy cannon, however, at the time of Nobunaga, they did possess a few 2 pound Bronze cannon, with a barrel about nine feet in length. 119's Edge While the Dardanelles Gun was unwieldy, its massive firepower and psychological effect give it the edge. Tactics *Suleiman: Overwhelming Force, extensive use of gunpowder artillery and explosives as per Siege of Rhodes *Oda:Strategic use of firearms (as per Battle of Nagashino), sneak attacks and deception as per [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Okehazama Battle of Okehazama X-Factors =Battle= Suleiman the Magnificent: Oda Nobunaga: Suleiman and five of his soldiers stand around the Dardanelles gun at the edge of a clearing in a forest, at the end of a road. The bombard is aimed at a Japanese castle in the middle of the clearing. Suleiman gives the order, and one of his soldiers fires the Dardanelles gun, firing a round that blasts away a chunk of the castle, killing a Japanese soldier who stood at the command of a Bronze cannon in the castle . Suddenly, a volley of Tanegashima musket and Yumi fire erupts from the forest to Suleiman's right flank, one Ottoman soldier is killed, shot through the head by a musket round . Suleiman's troops turn towards Oda's men, firing of a volley of musket fire in return, killing one of Nobunaga's samurai . The samurai charge out of the forest, weapons in hand. One of Suleiman's musketeers, who was in the process of reloading, draws his yataghan, only to be impaled on a samurai's Yari . The samurai is then himself killed when an Ottoman Janissary strikes him over the head with a flanged mace . One of Nobunaga's samurai swings a chigiriki at the mace-wielder, pulling it out of his hand. Unphased, the Janissary draws his kilij. The samurai draws his katana in response. The Janissary and samurai duel for a few seconds, before the samurai manages to get a slash into the janissary's throat, killing him . Suleiman gets on the back of his horse and draws his Turkish bow, firing an arrow as he rides by Nobunaga's samurai. The arrow struck the samurai's unarmored neck, killing him . Oda Nobunaga, meanwhile, charged on horseback as at Suleiman's last soldier, who aimed and fired a musket at him, but missed. The Janissary tried to pick up a dead samurai's still-loaded Tanegashima, but he was struck down by an arrow from Nobunaga's Yumi . Suleiman and Nobunaga charged their horses at each other, firing arrows at each other. Suleiman's arrow struck Oda's armor and ricochet off, while Oda's hit Suleiman's horse in the head, killing the sultan's mount. Oda drew his katana as he prepared to charge in and finish off his dismounted enemy, but Suleiman grabbed a dead Ottoman soldier's halberd and swung at Nobunaga. The hook of the halberd grabbed onto Nobunaga's armor and pulled him off his horse. Suleiman rounded on the daimyo and thust the spear point of the halberd down. Oda rolled out of the way of the sultan's polearm and drew his katana, slicing the head of the halberd right of. Suleiman dropped the headless shaft of his halberd and drew his kilij. The two warriors' swords clashed, until Suleiman got in a particularly powerful swing, knocking the katana out of Oda's hand and knocking him on his back. Oda kicked Suleiman with both feet as he drew his wakizashi, knocking the sultan backwards and sending the kilij flying out of his hand. Suleiman drew his yataghan in response. The two short blades clashed, until Oda was again disarmed. Oda ran about twenty meters, to the body of a fallen samurai. Suleiman ran at the unarmed daimyo, thinking he had an easy kill. But he didn't. Nobunaga had picked up a Tanegashima musket from the dead samurai. The gun's match was lit, and it was still loaded. Oda squeezed the the trigger, sending a bullet into the sultan's chest. Oda walked over to Suleiman's body, and for good measure, stuck the sultan's own yataghan in his neck. Oda then retrieved his katana and yelled "banzai!" as he raised the sword into the air Category:Blog posts